


AP Chem

by iyam



Series: academia [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idiots being idiots, jet's a little shit, just tired high school kids crushing hard, slight physical violence, teen level cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyam/pseuds/iyam
Summary: Kat and Sock:September 3rd, 3:56 PMSock: KATARAKat: What is it?Sock: I JUST HIT A CUTE DUDE IN THE HEAD WITH MY BOOMERANGSock: WHAT DO I DO????Kat: I’m embarrassed to call you my brother(The prequel to ENGRA 6A, in which we see how Zuko and Sokka met and how their relationship grew. And see them attempt to get through high school without burning the place down. )
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: academia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970464
Comments: 241
Kudos: 670





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you've clicked on here before reading ENGRA 6A i'd recommend hitting that one up first but i think you can read this as a standalone fine too. 
> 
> anywhos college owns my depressed ass. this ones not complete yet but i hate just having it sit in my drive, staring at me as i fail my third attempt at a mastering physics problem. so here we are. 
> 
> i honestly don't know when the next chapter will come out, but by god i'm going to finish this. hope you enjoy!

**Kat and Sock** :

_September 3rd, 3:56 PM_

Sock: KATARA

Kat: What is it?

Sock: I JUST HIT A CUTE DUDE IN THE HEAD WITH MY BOOMERANG

Sock: WHAT DO I DO????

Kat: I’m embarrassed to call you my brother 

Sock: I NEED HELP! 

Kat: Bye Sokka. I’m busy. 

Sock: my own sister!

\---

**Fan and Blade** :

_September 3rd, 3:58 PM_

Blade: sukkkkiiiiiii

Fan: Yes?

Blade: i just hit a dude in the head with my boomerang

Fan: And you’ve chosen to text me instead of going to see if the dude’s okay

Blade: oh shit

\---

**One Brain Cell:**

_September 3rd, 4:05 PM_

TophRock: can we collectively make fun of sokka for hitting a random person in the head and then deciding to text katara and suki instead of checking on the dude 

_(TophRock has changed Sock’s nickname to Boomerman)_

Boomerman: toph why

Boomerman: also how did you even find out?

TophRock: i have my ways

TwinkleToes: bro, how did that even happen?

Boomerman: i was in the quad trying to see if i could round one of the columns and catch it

Boomerman: i guess he was behind the column?????

TwinkleToes: was the dude okay?? 

Boomerman: he disappeared before i got to him :(((((((

TwinkleToes: bro

Boomerman: bro I know

\---

**Uncle and Zuko** :

_September 3rd, 4:10 PM_

Zuko: Uncle, can you please pick me up?

Uncle: Of course, Zuko. 

Uncle: Were you able to find where all of your classes will be tomorrow?

Zuko: No, I got hit in the head with a boomerang. 

Zuko: I hate this place. 

Uncle: Well, at least you are starting off at your new school with a bang! 

\---

**AP CHEMISTRY SYLLABUS**

Welcome to another year! This class will teach you the fundamentals of chemistry and move into more advanced topics as well in order to get you prepared for the AP exam, college, and beyond. There will be labs this year and partners will be assigned for the semester and then will be changed so that you all have ample opportunity to interact with your classmates. 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 4th, 9:15 AM_

Boomerman: you guyss

TophRock: what now boomer

Boomerman: my chem class has assigned lab partners 

TophRock: ew

Badass Fan: Ew 

TwinkleToes: that can be fun!

Boomerman: aang you’re too nice 

_September 4th, 9:23 AM_

Boomerman: FUCK FUCK FUCK

TophRock: again? bruh what is up the school year just started

Boomerman: THE BOY I HIT IN THE HEAD IS ONE OF MY PARTNERS 

SugarQueen: Oh, this is too good. 

Boomerman: and some dude named jet

TophRock: ew 

Boomerman: what the fuck do i do??? 

TwinkleToes: maybe apologize?

Boomerman: right. right 

_September 4th, 9:55 AM_

Boomerman: i have apologized

BadassFan: Sokka has finally learned how to interact with humans 

BadassFan: How’d it go? 

Boomerman: it was okay? i think? he was sorta quiet

SugarQueen: Well, you did hit him over the head with your boomerang. Maybe he has a concussion. 

SugarQueen: Is he still cute? 

Boomerman: stfu katara 

Boomerman: but yeah :((( he’s super cute 

Boomerman: all dark and mysterious 

Boomerman: he has this huge scar over his left eye but it just makes him look even cooler

BadassFan: Simp. 

Boomerman: stfu suki

Boomerman: but i got his number :))) for academic purposes of course 

Boomerman: jet ditched class i guess idk he wasn’t there

BadassFan: Haven’t heard anything good about Jet, don’t expect much from him. 

Boomerman: hmm ok well at least there’s zuko :)))

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 4th, 12:31 PM_

Zuko: The guy who hit me with a boomerang is one of my lab partners 

Mai: wow 

Zuko: He’s nice i guess? He apologized 

Mai: wow zuko your standards are so high

Mai: you think he’s cute? 

Zuko: No

Zuko: Maybe 

Mai: nice

Zuko: Is it though? 

Mai: can be 

Zuko: Right. 

Zuko: Okay.

\---

**Chem Partners**

_September 4th, 6:08 PM_

_(Sokka W. has added Zuko S.)_

Sokka: hey! excited to work with you

Sokka: would have added jet but haven’t seen the dude

Zuko: Hello, I’m looking forward to working with you too.

Sokka: sorry about the boomerang again 

Zuko: It’s okay, let’s just not have a repeat. 

Sokka: oh yeah totally dude 

Sokka: totally


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pep rally, a lab, and a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))) i fucked up two quizzes in two days so yall get this :))))) 
> 
> anywhos i read all of your comments you guys are so great. i for sure will reply to them all!

**MASTER SCHOOL SCHEDULE**

Friday, September 5th: New School Year Pep Rally  
Description: All grade gathering in the main gym. ASB, cheer, and varsity fall sport members are allowed to leave class early in order to prepare. Remind students to wear school spirit shirts. 

\---

**TEAM HOCK MY PUCK**

_September 5th, 6:31 AM_

Captain Dumbass: hey brobabes

Captain Dumbass: don’t forget your jerseys and black jeans tomorrow

Captain Mustache: React to this message if you want sokka to stop calling us brobabes  
_(14 people have reacted to this message with a thumbs up)_

Captain Dumbass: rood 

StrikeWhileItsHot: we love you captain #1 

Captain Dumbass: cam is the only one who loves me 

Captain Dumbass: screw u haru

Captain Mustache: mhm 

Captain Mustache: Don’t forget to also leave second period 5-10 minutes early 

Captain Dumbass: if i catch you guys leaving twenty minutes earlier like last year i’ll make you run so many drills you’ll wish you were back in class  
_(6 people have reacted with a thumbs down)_

\--- 

**CANVAS NOTIFICATION: 7:23 AM**

**AP CHEMISTRY:**

Hello, class! As you know, today is your first lab and also the first pep rally of the year. If you are in one of the groups that needs to leave early, make sure you get the final class data from your lab partners. Postlab reports will be due in a week. 

\---  
**Chem Partners**

_September 6th, 9:51 AM_

Zuko: If you aren’t going to help with the labs then why are you even in the class?

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 6th, 9:56 AM_

Zuko: I change my mind he’s an asshole

Mai: ?

Zuko: We had a lab today, and first of all, one of my other partners didn’t even come

Mai: didn’t you say his name was jet 

Zuko: Yeah? 

Mai: idk what you were expecting from someone named jet

Zuko: Okay, you might be right there. 

Zuko: But the boomerang boy also just ditched before class ended without saying anything 

Zuko: And I was stuck with cleaning everything up and reporting our data to the class

Zuko: I hated it

Mai: you want me to come and teach them a lesson?

Zuko: It’s okay. 

_September 6th, 10:05 AM_

Zuko: Did we have pep rallies at the Academy? 

Mai: yeah, we just never went

Mai: why? 

Zuko: This school is weird. 

Zuko: The sports teams are all lined up and talking about their players

Zuko: Am I supposed to care? 

Mai: no 

Zuko: Oh 

Zuko: Boomerang is a captain of a team 

Zuko: Shit, is this why he left early 

Mai: maybe 

Zuko: Fuck 

Zuko: I may have said something in the group chat 

Mai: rip 

Zuko: What would uncle say??? 

Zuko: I need to apologize.

Zuko: I’m too embarrassed to apologize

Mai: rip

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 6th, 11:03 AM_

TophRock: someone explain how each pep rally makes sokka sound even stupider than the last 

TophRock: i couldn’t even see you scooting your tush on that gym scooter but i’m sure you were looking stupid while doing it 

TwinkleToes: i think he looked very cool when he was introducing the field hockey team! 

Boomerman: THANK YOU AANG! 

Boomerman: aang is the only here who loves me 

TophRock: i love getting to experience you be stupid???

Boomerman: mean

SugarQueen: Oh, calm down Sokka. 

SugarQueen: It disgusts me, but half of the school population is in love with you 

Boomerman: well apparently zuko isn’t 

BadassFan: Who the hell is Zuko

Boomerman: my lab partner that i hit with a boomerang

_(Boomerman has shared a screenshot)_

SugarQueen: Well, that’s just rude. 

TwinkleToes: did you help? 

Boomerman: of course! jet disappeared like five minutes into class 

Boomerman: but then zuko and i worked together till i had to leave for the pep rally 

SugarQueen: Wow 

SugarQueen: What an asshole 

Boomerman: i’m just confused 

TophRock: you want me to kick him in the shins? 

Boomerman: no, thanks tho 

Boomerman: whatever, guess he’s an asshole too 

\---

**Uncle and Zuko**

_September 9th, 8:23 AM_

Zuko: Uncle, I have a question

Uncle: Yes, nephew

Zuko: Should someone have said something rude to someone else without knowing the full story

Zuko: What would you do next? 

Uncle: Ah, I see.

Uncle: Well, I would say that a sincere apology would be the first step

Zuko: Ugh 

Zuko: I figured. 

Uncle: Then you are well on your way to fixing the problem 

\--- 

_September 9th, 9:56 AM_

Zuko: Uncle, you were wrong

Uncle: Nephew, some things just need time 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 9th, 10:32 AM_

TwinkleToes: how’d your class go sokka? 

Boomerman: so uncomfortable fuckkk 

TwinkleToes: oh no 

Boomerman: asshole partner was there and he sat in front of me 

Boomerman: wait, my teacher’s looking at me weird 

SugarQueen: Just watch him get his phone taken away 

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 9th, 10:33 AM_

Zuko: I hate it here 

Mai: what now 

Zuko: I tried to apologize! 

Zuko: And he just glared at me and told me to leave him alone! 

Mai: wow 

Mai: that’s rude 

Zuko: Right? 

Mai: how’d you apologize? 

Zuko: Wait I have to go answer a question on the board

Mai: wow you must be pissed if you’re texting during class time 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 9th, 10:45 AM_

Boomerman: okay, i’m back 

BadassFan: And the thrilling saga continues 

Boomerman: he turned to me and just stared at me for a long time 

Boomerman: and then he was like, i didn’t know you were on a sports team 

Boomerman: ???? like what’s that supposed to mean?

Boomerman: and he starts sputtering and he’s like,, well, you didnt---

Boomerman: and i don’t wanna listen to the rest of it cause like wtf 

Boomerman: do i not look like i would be on a sports team? 

Boomerman: do i not look fit? Wtf i’m offended 

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 9th, 10:47 AM_

Zuko: I told him I didn’t know that he was in a sports team, so I wasn’t aware that he would be leaving early 

Mai: did you actually say all of that

Zuko: He didn’t even let me! 

Mai: there wasn’t even a sorry in there 

Zuko: I just said he didn’t let me talk! 

Mai: if he’s a jock then his ego’s probably bruised 

Mai: you might have insinuated that he doesn’t seem the type to be in sports 

Zuko: Oh 

Zuko: Shit, this stuff is so hard 

Zuko: How do you even know this stuff? 

Mai: parents 

Mai: they’re so very adamant that i shouldn’t break manly men’s masculinities 

Zuko: That’s rough, buddy 

Mai: never call me buddy again

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 9th, 10:50 AM_

TophRock: did you even let the dude say shit before your fragile ego broke? 

TwinkleToes: bro maybe he’s just bad at apologizing

TophRock: or he legit didn’t know that you were on a sport’s team

SugarQueen: Well, I think he’s just being rude 

BadassFan: Sokka, I thought I taught you better 

BadassFan: Strength is not based on appearance 

Boomerman: :(((( you guys who’s side are you on :((( 

Boomerman: ugh fine maybe you’re right 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_September 9th, 4:16 PM_

Sokka: hey, zuko, just wanted to apologize for interrupting you this morning

Sokka: i’ve been told i might have been rude 

Sokka: sorry about that, but if you feel up to you can tell me what you wanted to say 

Zuko: Hello 

Zuko: I’m sorry too, I was told by a friend that my wording was not the best 

Zuko: I just wanted to say that I wasn’t aware that you were on a sports team and would be leaving early

Zuko: And, I’m sorry about my rude text. I just thought both you and Jet had left me alone to do all the work. 

Sokka: oh, dude, that makes a lot of sense 

Sokka: sorry that happened. 

Sokka: i should’ve been more clear before I left for the pep rally

Sokka: most of the school knows, so I guess I just expected you to know as well 

Zuko: I’m new to the school.

Sokka: oh damn 

Sokka: lol so this was all just a misunderstanding 

Sokka: was it hard to move senior year?

Zuko: Um, I mean. Yeah. 

Sokka: ah rip fam well sorry for making it even harder for you ;(((((

Zuko: It’s okay, don’t worry about it. 

Zuko: Well, at least Jet isn’t a misunderstanding. 

Zuko: Was he even in class today? 

Sokka: yeah, i don’t think we can expect him to do much 

Zuko: Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then? 

Sokka: yea yea see you then

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 9th, 4:21 PM_

Boomerman: turns out, he’s just new

Boomerman: and seriously thought I just ditched him 

TophRock: you’re an idiot 

TwinkleToes: at least you made up with him! 

TwinkleToes: now you can work comfortably! 

Boomerman: yeah thts good 

BadassFan: Now, you can crush over him comfortably 

Boomerman: i don't have a crush!!

TophRock: sure you don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise their apologizing shit is over for now, theyre figuring their shit out. 
> 
> hope you liked it but if you didn't pls be nice i might cry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-lab and a field hockey game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........i am more tired than person. but here it is.  
> hope y'all like it.
> 
> also ! i promise i've read and loved all of your comments and i will reply, it's just taking me way longer than usual cause college is hell.

**“Post-Lab 1” has been shared with Zuko Sozin**

**Document Chat:**

_1:03 AM_

Sokka: dude you’re awake this late? 

Zuko: Yeah? So are you.

Sokka: touche 

Sokka: well then

Sokka: let’s work 

_3:24 AM_

Zuko: Okay, I’m going to go to bed now.

Sokka: okie! sweet dreams!

\---

 **One Brain Cell**

_September 9th, 3:24 AM_

Boomerman: oh my god, i just told him to have sweet dreams 

TophRocks: LOLLLL

_September 9th, 8:01 AM_

SugarQueen: You guys need to get to bed early.

SugarQueen: Don’t make me reinstate bed times again

TophRocks: ugh katara no 

SugarQueen: I don’t want to do it either! Don’t make me. 

TophRocks: u g h 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_September 10th, 4:51 PM_

Zuko: Okay, so, I was doing our percent error calculations and I got 26%?

Zuko: Isn’t that really high?

September 10th, 6:24 PM 

Sokka: hey!

Sokka: sorry for replying so late! 

Sokka: i was at practice

Zuko: Oh, that’s okay.

Sokka: but yeah that is a little higher than what i like to see :(((( 

Sokka: lemme double check the numbers again 

Zuko: Sure, 

Sokka:.......okay I also got 26%

Sokka: we can just go extra on the whole error analysis section and ms. park probably won’t take off points? 

Zuko: Yeah, that sounds good to me

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 10th, 7:35 PM_

Zuko: He’s so smart?

Mai: who

Zuko: My chem partner

Mai: nice

Mai: i thought you guys hated each other yesterday 

Zuko: No, we figured it out

Zuko: Uncle says communication is the most important thing. 

Zuko: He’s completely bullshitting our error analysis paragraph, but it sounds so academic.

Zuko: “One possible source of error that may have negatively affected our percent error was our usage of the lab devices, as while we were measuring out the hydrochloric acid, we did not correctly read from the meniscus.” 

Mai: ……….

Mai: you’re an idiot 

Zuko: :(((((((

Mai: what the hell is that

Zuko: A frowny face?

Mai: i know that

Mai: since when do you use them

Zuko: Sokka uses them.

Mai: oh my god you’re so gone

Zuko: Gone where?

\---

**Chem Partner**

_September 11th, 6:30 PM_

Zuko: Hey, I think we’re done?

Sokka: yeah! 

Sokka: wanna turn it in? 

Zuko: Sure, I don’t mind 

Sokka: damn, we’re done two days early too!

Sokka: a good start to a good year! 

Zuko: Question, 

Sokka: yes?

Zuko: Do we put Jet’s name on this? 

Sokka: oh huh

Sokka: well shit 

Zuko: He didn’t do anything? 

Sokka: he did not

Zuko: But would it create an argument

Sokka: maybe, it might make things awkward 

Zuko: Would it be okay if we just put his name on it anyway? 

Sokka: hm, i don’t really mind as long as the grades are good. 

Zuko: Okay, so, I’ll just put his name on it. 

Sokka: alright, cool 

Zuko: I’ve turned it in  
_(Zuko has shared a screenshot)_

Sokka: great thanks!

Zuko: So

Sokka: so?

Zuko: How’s your sport going? 

Sokka: lolllll my sport? 

Zuko: Nevermind, sorry to bother you 

Sokka: nononoono sorry

Sokka: it was cute! 

Sokka: i’m in field hockey and it’s going pretty well actually

Zuko: Nice.

Sokka: yeah, we actually have our first game next friday

Sokka: do you want to come? 

Zuko: To the game? 

Sokka: yeah

Zuko: Oh. Sure, if that’s okay with you. 

Sokka: yeah! great! 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 11th, 6:46 PM_

Boomerman: i have done something 

BadassFan: What happened Sokka

Boomerman: i invited zuko to my game

BadassFan: Well that’s not that big of a deal? 

TophRock: sokka’s invited his little crush to the game?

TophRock: better hope you win 

TwinkleToes: i think it’s sweet!

SugarQueen: Did you even tell him when and where? 

SugarQueen: Is he going to sit with us?

TwinkleToes: that sounds good with me

TwinkleToes: i’ve been wanting to meet him

TwinkleToes: we could be friends! 

SugarQueen: Fine.  
\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 11th, 6:58 PM_

Mai: what

Zuko: What what

Zuko: How did you know something happened?

Mai: had a feeling 

Zuko: Weird

Zuko: He invited me to his field hockey game

Mai: disgusting

Mai: i mean cute

Zuko: Do you think I should go? 

Mai: do you want to be around sweaty boys with sticks

Mai: never mind don’t answer that 

Mai: just go and half fun 

Zuko: Right 

Zuko: Okay

Mai: you deserve some fun zuko

Zuko: Thanks Mai

\---

**Chem Partners**

_September 11th, 7:02 PM_

Sokka: i forgot to mention! 

Sokka: the games next friday starting at 5

Sokka: my friends will meet you at the stands and you can sit with them

Zuko: Okay, thank you

Zuko: I’m looking forward to it. 

Sokka: cool cool cool 

\---

**Team Hock My Puck**

_September 11th, 7:06 AM_

Captain Dumbass: extra conditioning until the game 

Pocky: dude wtfffff

Pocky: your girlfriend coming to the game or something?

Captain Dumbass: extra extra for you  
_(Pocky has reacted with a thumbs down)_

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 20th, 4:43 PM_

SugarQueen: Sokka, you absolute idiot

SugarQueen: Does Zuko even know what we look like

TophRock: don’t worry your tits about it 

TophRock: i got this figured out

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 20th, 4:50 PM_

Zuko: I regret this

Zuko: I don’t even know what they look like

Zuko: Who am I supposed to even find? 

Mai: that’s just sad 

Zuko: Wait

Zuko: Oh 

Mai: interesting 

Zuko: I found them 

Zuko: One of them had made a very large poster with my name on it

Zuko: I want to stick my head into the dirt 

\---

**Kat and Sock**

_September 20th, 5:03 PM_

Kat: I know you’re going to want to know how everythings going 

Kat: He’s polite I guess 

Kat: Awkward, but that might have been because Toph made a poster with his name on it

Kat: Didn’t think he would be the type to blush 

Kat: Nice goal

Kat: Zuko cheered for you 

Kat: Seemed very .. impressed??

Kat: i don’t understand why, you’re just a derp with a stick 

Kat: He’s getting on with Toph

Kat: Not surprising, they’re both heathens

Kat: That fall looked like it hurt Sokka

Kat: If you’ve hurt your ankle again I will kill the person that tripped you and then kill you 

Kat: Zuko looks really worried for you and I had to tell him you’re too stupid to get hurt too bad 

Kat: Hm. Maybe he isn’t so bad 

Kat: Okay, this is stupid Sokka, I want to watch the game

_September 20th, 6:15 PM_

Kat: That was an okay game you idiot

Kat: YOU BETTER TAKE A GOOD SHOWER

Kat: None of us want to smell you 

Kat: Meet us at the car, we’re going to some cafe for celebration instead of your usual parties 

Kat: Leave your hair down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katara's a great wing sister, you won't be able to change my mind. also, i wish i only got 26% error on my labs. 
> 
> thanks for reading! hope you have a great day, night, whatever time of existence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sleepy students and the start of spirit week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some really good things this weekend and just,,, here's this Chunky Chapter.

**Uncle and Zuko**

_September 13th, 6:17 PM_

Zuko: Is it okay that I’ve invited some classmates to the cafe?

Uncle: Of course, nephew! 

\---

**INSTAGRAM**

**Sugar_Kat**

[ID: There is a light blue cup filled with steaming tea on a small white plate. There is another white plate beside it with a slice of cake. The cake has two layers one dark brown and the other light pink, separated with a thick layer of white frosting.] 

139 Likes

_Sugar_Kat:_ A great night with great people

**TophRock**

[ID: A girl dressed in a green sweatshirt has her arms around two boys sitting on either side of her. She is smiling wildly and has frosting on her nose. The boy to her right has brown hair down to their chin and is also smiling, The boy to her left has long black hair in a ponytail and a small smile, but seems slightly uncomfortable. Both have white frosting on their cheeks.] 

261 Likes

_TophRock:_ two idiots, a master, and some great cakes 

\---

**Chem Partner**

_September 20th, 9:23 PM_

Zuko: Thank you for inviting me out with you and your friends.

Sokka; no dude thank you for coming! 

Sokka: and inviting us to your uncle's tea shop! 

Sokka: is he sure he doesn’t want us to pay for the tea and cakes ?????

Zuko: Yeah don’t worry about it. My uncle’s just happy that I finally had some friends over.

Sokka: finally have friends? 

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 20th, 9:24 PM_

Zuko: Mai

Zuko: I fucked up 

Mai: i’m on a date bye

Zuko: What?

Zuko: With who? 

Mai: what happened

Zuko: I called them my friends 

Mai: so

Mai: that’s fine

Mai: again, i’m on a date don’t bother me 

Zuko: Right 

Zuko: Oh, use protection! 

Mai: your days are numbered 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_September 20th, 9:30 PM_

Zuko: Yes, friends, if that’s okay? 

Sokka: oh totally dude!

Sokka: i was more surprised about the “finally” part 

Zuko: I’m new to the school?

Zuko: Did I not tell you? 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_September 20th, 9:31 PM_

Boomerman: he’s new to the school!! 

Boomerman: i feel like such an asshole!

SugarQueen: Neither of these are new revelations Sokka? 

SugarQueen: He’s told us this. 

Boomerman: i know i forgotttt and said somethinnnggg

BadassFan: It’s okay, Sokka don’t worry about it 

Boomerman: he’s our friend right?

TophRock: you bet your dirty socks he is 

TophRock: i have half a mind to replace all of you with him 

Boomerman: oh good

Boomerman: cause otherwise this might have been awkward lollllll :))) 

SugarQueen: Sokka, there better be no dirty socks in your room I swear. 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_September 20th, 9:35 PM_

Sokka: anyways, dude you’re totally a friend now 

Sokka: toph has claimed you

Zuko: Oh

Zuko: Please thank her for me? 

Sokka: lollll sure dude :)) 

Sokka: anyway I gotta go hit the hay but it was nice to hang out with you

Sokka: you should come to the next game too

Zuko: That sounds fun. Good night. 

\---

**Kat and Sock**

_September 20th, 10:32 PM_

Sock: katara i’m in love 

Kat: Why are you texting me?

Kat: We’re in the same room.

Sock: too tired to talk

Sock: i’m in love

Kat: You two just became friends. You already love him? 

Sock: my heart pounds so hard at the thought of him 

Kat: He could have a criminal record.

Kat: Where’d he get his scar from?

Sock: ugh kat bye 

Sock: i thought u were my wing sister! :(((

Kat: I’m just saying! But I love you and will still support you.

Kat: I’m the one that told you to wear your hair down! And he obviously liked it by the way he tripped when he saw you. 

Sock: fuck really???

Sock: ugh it’s probs a crush anyway

Sock: he’s really cute 

Kat: Mhm, go to bed Sokka.

Sock: yea

Sock: night love you 

Kat: Night, love you too. 

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_September 20th, 11:24 PM_

Mai: how’d it go

Zuko: Apparently, I have friends here now. 

Mai: nice

Zuko: How did your date go? 

Mai: great 

Zuko: Are you going to tell me who?

Mai: not tonight

Zuko: Okay, well, I’m glad you had a nice time

Mai: you too zuko 

Zuko: Hope you used protection.

Mai: nvm i hope you choke

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 1st, 4:32 AM_

Zuko: Sory to bother you but you have math with Lin right

Zuko: Can I meet with you during lunch

Zuko: I dont understand anything about calculus 

September 28th, 7:48 AM 

Sokka: ye dude

Sokka: we sit at the tables next to the history building

Zuko: Tank you so much

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 1st, 7:52 AM_

Boomerman: hey zuko’s going to join us at lunch

Boomerman: he has math questions 

TwinkleToes: yay! It’s going to be fun!

Boomerman: yeah idk about the fun part i don’t think he had any sleep

Boomerman: he had typos

TwinkleToes: aw that sucks 

TwinkleToes: but we will be very comforting!

TophRocks: oh so very comforting :)

_October 1st, 8:50 AM_

SugarQueen: Toph, you will be nice 

TophRocks: yeah yeah 

_October 1st, 10:01 AM_

BadassFan: Damn, Zuko does seem really tired 

SugarQueen: Those eyebags.

TophRock: mhm he looks like shit

SugarQueen: He does.

SugarQueen: Ugh Toph!

TophRock: hey if you keep falling for it that’s on you 

TwinkleToes: i’m going to go buy him a muffin from the cafeteria

BadassFan: Aang that’s a really nice idea! I’ll come buy some tea for him 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 1st, 3:54 PM_

Zuko: Hey, thank you for the help today. 

Zuko: I really thought I was going to fail that test but you really helped

_October 1st, 7:32 PM_

Sokka: dude no problem

Sokka: i’m glad to have been able to help

Sokka: also not to like pry too much 

Sokka: but are you getting enough sleep? you seem really tired 

_October 1st, 8:15 PM_

Zuko: Um not really

Zuko: But I don’t see the problem?

Sokka: oh i didn’t mean to like offend you or anything

Sokka: just worried for you 

Sokka: cause you know the whole friends thing 

_October 1st, 10:21 PM_

Zuko: Okay, yeah you might have a point.

Zuko: I fell asleep at my desk checking my email

Sokka: bro :((((((

Zuko: There’s just been a lot of stuff to do 

Zuko: And I’m bad at math and can’t understand shit

Sokka: totally understandable dude 

Sokka: but you also need rest it's important! 

Zuko: Nothing’s more important than my grades 

Sokka: yeah idk who tf told you that 

Sokka: but i’m here now to tell you that’s some major bullshit

Sokka: YOU are the most important thing 

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_October 1st, 10:26 PM_

Zuko: He said I’m the most important thing

Mai: wtf i thought u guys just met

Zuko: My heart is pounding so hard.

Zuko: Am I having a heart attack?

Mai: no you have a crush you idiot

Zuko: Oh

Zuko: Fuck. 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 1st, 10:26 PM_

Sokka: your mental and physical health are super important fam!

Sokka: i don’t mean to like preach or anything considering how many times katara’s been on my ass about getting enough rest but 

Sokka: i just want the best for you

Sokka: you're my friend 

Zuko: Oh

Zuko: Thanks

Zuko: Sorry, no ones ever said that to me so I wasn’t sure how to respond

Sokka: what?????????????:((((((( no one?????? 

Zuko: Not really?

Sokka: dudeee :((((( it’s okay i’m here now

Zuko: Thank you

Zuko: Could you also thank Aang and Suki for buying the snacks and coffee for me?

Sokka: i’ll do one better 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 1st, 10:30 PM_

Boomerman has added Zuko S. 

TophRock: bruh

BadassFan: Oh, welcome Zuko 

TwinkleToes: Zuko!!!!! 

TwinkleToes: are you joining the group chat?!

Zuko: Um, hello 

Zuko: I wasn’t expecting this

TophRock: well you aren’t leaving now 

Zuko: Riht, thank you

Zuko: I just wanted to say thnk you to Ang and Suki for the food and coffee today 

Zuko: I really appreciatee it 

TwinkleToes: oh no dude dw about it 

BadassFan: What Aang said. Glad to have done it. 

\---

**Kat and Sock**

_October 1st, 10:33 PM_

Sock: no one had told him that they cared about him before kat

Sock: he was so stressed about the math test he didn’t sleep at all 

Kat: What? 

Sock: :((

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 1st, 10:34 PM_

SugarQueen: Hi, Zuko, glad to have you here.

SugarQueen: Please go to sleep now.

Zuko: Right right, good night 

SugarQueen: Night, Zuko. 

SugarQueen: This goes for the rest of you idiots as well, off to bed with you. 

\---

Principal's Message

It’s once again time for Spirit Week! I along with the rest of the staff can’t wait to see what creative displays each grade creates. Our amazing football team will play their Homecoming game on Friday and then on Saturday we will have our Homecoming dancing. Tickets have been on sale since the week before last, and can be bought at the Admin office for $45 with ASB Discount/ $55 without. 

Hope to see you all there! 

\---

**Brain Cell**

_October 5th, 7:16 PM_

TophRock: once again the stupid fucking principal forgot to say shit about the marching band 

TophRock: amazing football team my ass

TophRock: someone put that spongebob meme 

_(Twinkletoes has shared an image)_

TophRock: thnks twinkle

TophRock: going to fucking toss my clarinet at him 

TwinkleToes: oh that is super frustrating toph i’m sorry 

TwinkleToes: the marching band is the main attraction honestly

Boomerman: the color guard flags r pretty 

SugarQueen: It’s okay the football teams going to lose anyway they’re barely competent. 

BadAss Fan: How’re the competitions going? 

TophRocK: pretty good

Zuko: Toph, you’re in the marching band? 

TophRock: yeah! I’m the clarinet section leader.

TophRock: gotten superior ratings at every competition and awards for our musical performances 

\---

**Google Search History:**

October 5th

7:20 PM: how are marching band competitions graded? 

7:22 PM: is a superior rating good for a marching band? 

7:23 PM: clarinet image 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 5th, 7:25 PM_

Zuko: Oh, that’s great. Congratulations! 

TophRock: thnks bro

TophRock: id invite you to come see us perform but fucking asb does their stupid dance during halftime at the homecoming game 

Boomerman: hey the dance is cool this year leave us alone :((((( 

TophRock: stfu you asbitch 

\---

**Google Search:**

October 5th

7:44 PM: what’s an asb?????????

\---

**One Brain Cell:**

_October 5th, 7:58 PM_

Zuko: Sokka, are you the president? 

Boomerman: nahh dude i’m the treasurer

Boomerman: and i’m part of the event coordinating team!! 

Zuko: Oh, nice. 

Zuko: So money? That’s nice. 

\---

**Mai and Zuko:**

_October 5th, 8:01 PM_

Zuko: How do you talk to people?

Mai: i don’t

Zuko: Aren’t you dating someone?

Mai: so

Zuko:????? 

\---  
 **One Brain Cell**

_October 5th, 8:13 PM_

Boomerman: yee! 

Boomerman: keepin them ledgers checked and balanced 

Boomerman: and keepin them parties roaring

BadassFan: He made last year’s prom Pixar’s “Up” themed and then cried during the dance.

Boomerman: sukiii whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :((((((((((((((((

Zuko: I love Pixar movies.

Boomerman: OH DUDE REALLY

Boomerman: we should have a marathon

SugarQueen: I’ll have to buy the jumbo pack of tissues then huh.

TwinkleToes: hey!! if you don’t cry during a pixar movie then you must have intense control over your emotions

TophRock: yo twinkle toes where tf have you been these past few days? 

TwinkleToes: lol had detention

TwinkleToes: mr.mcantosh tried to start a debate about whether lgbtq deserve rights 

TwinkleToes: and i :))))) called him out on his homophobia :)))))) and then got detention lol

TophRock: badass bitch 

TwinkleToes: thnks toph! I actually met some new friends there so it all worked out!!

BadassFan: Only you, Aang. Only you. 

Boomerman: yea nice job bud

Boomerman: BUT ANYWAY BROS SPIRIT WEEK IS THIS WEEK. AND I’M EXPECTING ALL OF YOU OUT THIS THURSDAY

Boomerman: i’ve been painting so many papers

Boomerman: i’ve gotten so many paper cut

TophRock: wtf is the theme this year have they even released it 

Boomerman: disney movies 

Boomerman: seniors are peter pan and i’ve freaking never hated tinkerbell more

Boomerman: i can’t get her to look the same every time 

Boomerman: gdmt tinkerbell gdmt

Zuko: You paint?

Boomerman: for fun ye pretty good id say :))

BadassFan: He adds rainbows to everything. 

Boomerman: sukiii :(((((((

Zuko: That’s cute. 

Boomerman: ahsioj zu ko

Boomerman: anyways. Thursday: spirit week Friday: football game 

\---

**R the 2 Idiots in love**

_October 5th, 9:29 PM_

_(Toph B. has added Suki K., Katara W., Aang A.)_

Toph: you guys seeing the same shit i’m seeing?

Aang: does sokka like him?

Katara: He’s like crushed ice. 

Aang: ahhhhh i see :)))))))))))

Aang: they have chemistry 

Suki: Bet 20 bucks they don’t figure their shit out till after winter formal

Toph: oh hell no they won’t even last till finals

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 7th, 11:02 PM_

TwinkleToes: im sorry sokka it needs to be done

TwinkleToes: @Katara 

TwinkleToes: sokka’s not sleeping!!!

SugarQueen: :)))))))))))))))))))))

Boomerman: not fair man not fair

SugarQueen: You told me you were going to bed early :)))

Boomerman: there’s just so much to do :(((((( 

SugarQueen: Sokka, you didn’t have to take on all the events this week. 

SugarQueen: Give some of your responsibilities to the other people. 

Zuko: Do you have a lot of work? 

Badass Fan: He’s planning and organizing all the three events this week, so he’s burning himself out 

Boomerman: i am not :(((((

Badass Fan: Yeah, keep telling yourself that buddy 

Zuko: But you just told me that taking care of yourself is the most important thing. 

Zuko: So, why aren’t you applying it to yourself. 

Zuko: Mr. Hypocrite. 

Boomerman: damn you got me there 

TwinkleToes: and he was even sassy! 

Boomerman: fine. I’ll go to bed and ask june for help.   
_(four people have reacted with a thumbs up)_

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 7th, 11:30 PM_

Zuko: Also, please don’t worry about the post lab for this week. I’ll do the majority of it. 

Sokka: dude no i can’t ask that of you 

Zuko: Just take it. I’m trying to be helpful. 

Sokka: okay then

Sokka: thanks

Zuko: Yeah, no problem. 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 8th, 5:45 PM_

Zuko: Hey, sorry to bother you guys. 

Zuko: I was wondering if I could get a ride to the school?

Sokka: djfo ahh dude i totally would but i just stayed at school 

Sokka: wait lemme 

Sokka: I’LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES GIMME YOUR ADDRESS

Zuko: Wait, are you sure? 

Sokka: ye ye! I snuck away from june she won’t even know i’m missing 

Zuko: Okay, thank you.   
_(Zuko has started sharing his location)_

_October 8th, 5:48 PM_

Badass Fan: ...I could have easily picked him up. 

\----

**AllStressedBuds**

_October 8th, 6:17 PM_

PrezJune: if any of you find sokka, you have my permission to end him on sight ❤︎   
_(7 people have reacted with a thumbs up)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you have a great time of the day, or if you don't believe in time, have a Great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football Game and Jet's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this chapter watching a christmas movie because i needed some happiness in my life. its much shorter but it ended at a good place so here it is 
> 
> if you're in the usa pls make sure to take some breaks away from the news and to take care of yourselves because,,,,yeah idek what's happening anymore but hope everyone's staying sane and healthy
> 
> anyway's thank you so much for all of your support throughout these chapters and i hope you guys continue to like everything

**R the 2 Idiots in love**

_October 8th, 7:01 PM_

Sukki: You guys seeing that?

Toph: oh definitely 

Aang: lemme describe the scene toph

Aang: it’s our amazing sokka, standing right by our newest friend Zuko

Aang: sokka’s arm! Is wrapped around zuko’s shoulder as he points at all the stuff he’s painted

Aang: and zuko’s face is so red 

Toph: oh hell yes 

Katara: I promise you, Sokka probably doesn’t even realize that he’s about to make Zuko combust. 

_October 8th, 7:34 PM_

Katara: Toph! 

Katara: You didn’t need to push Zuko into Sokka's arms! 

Toph: on the contrary my sweet nugget 

Toph: it’s what needed to be done

Aang: nnoooo i missed it! i was buying dipndots from the chess club what happened!

Suki: Sokka and Zuko were standing away from each other while the class chants were going on. 

Suki: And Toph pretends to trip, smashes into Zuko and sends the poor boy tumbling straight into Sokka’s chest. 

Toph: and i don’t regret a single fucking thing 

Aang: toph you can’t cheat to make sure you win the bet

Aang: it needs to be organic! 

Toph: oh my god just cause you and katara were ~organic~

Toph: doesn’t mean these two idiots are going to be

Toph: they’re gonna need strong shoves and you all know it!

Suki: You’re right. Then call off the bet :)

Toph: hah no

Suki: Then let it go how it’s gonna go

Toph: fine. but if it goes on for too long we have to put them out of their misery

Aang: i’m down for that! 

Suki: Sure. 

Katara: Fine, we’ll do it like that. 

_October 8th, 8:21 PM_

Katara: Omg, someone save me

Katara: Sokka’s giving Zuko a ride home and I’m just stuck in the backseat, third wheeling on their conversation 

Katara: Sokka backed out of the parking spot and Zuko audibly inhaled

Katara: And now they’re just talking about some physics paper 

Katara: Oh my god. They’re going crazy over it, I can’t. 

Suki: Get you a man that’ll talk to you about research papers  
Toph: am i hearing that these two are getting off to like gravity? 

Suki: ;) 

Aang: no kinkshaming in this household

Toph: no one said we were kinkshaming

Toph: just learning more about our friends :) 

\---

**Rock1 and Rock2**

_October 8th, 10:31 PM_

Rock1: do math problems get you in the mood? 

Rock2: sorry what ??????????????????????

Rock1: do free body diagrams make your stomach tingle?

Rock2: i’m feeling uncomfortable in this dennies tonight 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 9th, 4:56 PM_

Boomerman: IF YOU HOES ARE NOT IN THE STANDS I WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED 

Zuko: I am here? But I’m not sure where anybody else is. 

BadassFan: Look up, Zuko, look for the big Sokka signs 

Zuko: Oh. I see. 

Boomerman: is it the shake that tush sokka sign

Boomerman: you guys :( thanks for supporting my tush 

TophRock: you know it tushman, your boomertush is our fave

Boomerman: please never refer to my amazing ass as a boomertush 

TophRock: boomertush :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

\---  
**AllStressedBuds**

_October 9th, 5:10 PM_

PrezJune: whoever can take away sokka’s phone and make him pay attention so we don’t embarrass ourselves in front of westwood will get five bucks from me ❤︎  
_(10 people have reacted with a thumbs up)_

PubFara: I don’t think it’s his phone, prez, bro’s still unfocused afff

PrezJune: *screams into the void* 

PrezJune: @SokIt i will forgive all if you can do your backflips without face planting, it’s all i’m asking 

PrezJune: we just need to show westwood we're better 

PrezJune: then you can go kiss your sigfig SOKKA IM BEGGING YOU SOKKA 

PubFara: um,,, we took his phone away remember? 

PrezJune: kill me. farah just kill me. 

\---

**Chem Partner**

_October 9th, 7:32 PM_

Zuko: Your backflips were very nice. 

Sokka: bro! thank you so much! 

Sokka: i worked very hard on them! 

Zuko: Um, your tush was also very nice.

Zuko: Dude are you okay? You were choking on your soda for a long time

Sokka: i’m fine!

Zuko: I was told that I needed to tell you that by the group, that it’s some tradition

Sokka: ajsodfhj ahahah yeah of course what else would it be 

Sokka: my freshman year, i was doing my first dance and there was a whole section the old president filled with just, buttshaking, and i was the only one that put in ….effort during that part 

Sokka: and that’s where that started 

Zuko: You’re very

Zuko: Brave? 

Sokka: thanks!! 

Zuko: Sorry I’m texting all this by the way, it’s just really loud 

Sokka: oh dude yeah

Sokka: hey, do you wanna go somewhere quieter? 

Zuko: Yeah, actually, if you’re okay with that

Sokka: of course dude! the football games boring anyway and i know the perfect place 

\---

**Freedom Fighters**

_October 9th, 7:38 PM_

Jet: Boy’s you’ll never believe the shit I just overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> june just wants to show off and beat their rival school, and sokka is focused on something very different. 
> 
> have a fantastic time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the "babe" zone and some unknowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy turkey to my us buds! i hope everyone's day is calm and filled with food and happiness. 
> 
> i'm sorry this is so short and took a while,,, college has me in a death grip. 
> 
> enjoy!

**Chem Partners**

_October 9th, 9:32 PM_

Zuko: Hey, thank you for tonight.

Sokka: oh dude no problem! 

Sokka: it was really nice to talk more with you 

Sokka: i feel like i know you so much better now

Zuko: Me too. 

Sokka: but now im really curious 

Zuko: ?

Sokka: why do you wanna go into engineering if you love literature so much?

Zuko: My father wants me to work for the family company. 

Sokka: huH but then wouldn’t like??????? business work better?

Sokka: you said he was part of sozin industrial right? 

Sokka: WAIT 

Sokka: ISN’T YOUR LAST NAME SOZIN

Zuko: ...yes?

Sokka: DUDE YOUR DAD OWNS THE COMPANY??????????????

Zuko: Um, yeah, well he does now since my grandfather died. 

Zuko: Sorry, I thought you already figured this out?

Sokka: :(((((((((( im bad at connecting the dots when im distracted 

Zuko: What were you distracted by? 

Sokka: oh lollll nothing important you know me bird brain just distracted by dust 

Sokka: but the prior question still stands 

Sokka: if you wanna answer it 

Zuko: Well, I’m good at engineering and physics and stuff? 

Sokka: oh ok i see i see 

_October 10th, 12:32 AM_

Zuko: Also, my dad says I’m too stupid for business so the only way I can help out would be in engineering 

Sokka: oh dude wtf 

Sokka: no disrespect but that’s such utter bullshit 

Sokka: and so mean

Zuko: I mean he’s not wrong?

Sokka: No, he is. 

Sokka: And even if you were horrible at business, it doesn’t give him permission to be so mean to you

Sokka: Also???????????????????????? Just cause you aren’t good at something doesn’t make you stupid and also?????? Engineering is hard man. 

Sokka: ALSO YOUR “SMARTNESS’ IS NOT DEFINED BY ACADEMICS 

Zuko: Wow, Sokka, did you just use sort of correct grammar? 

Sokka: no i never use correct grammar idk what youre talkin about

Zuko: Ahahah, okay. 

Zuko: Thank you, though, that means a lot hearing it from you. 

Sokka: yeah dude ofc 

_October 10th, 12:41 AM_

Zuko: Hey, can you please not tell anyone of the stuff we talked about tonight? 

Sokka: of course dude! my lips are sealed

\---

 **One Brain Cell**

_October 10th, 12:47 AM_

SugarQueen: Does someone wanna explain to me why half you are still active? 

SugarQueen: :) 

TophRock: you want to explain wtf YOU’RE awake? 

SugarQueen: I do not. 

SugarQueen: How about we all go to bed? 

TophRock: that’s right cupcake 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 12th, 9:21 AM_

Sokka: why’d ms. park make the post lab due right after spirit week

Sokka: what kind of evil is this

Zuko: Sokka, I said I would do this one.

Sokka: LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sokka: i love the fact that you think i’d let you do all the work on your own babe

Sokka: :((( that would be too much work for anyone 

Zuko: Oh, you’ve been really busy though. 

Sokka: nah dude it’s okay i caught up on sleep already 

Zuko: Okay if you’re sure, we just have the last few discussion questions left. 

Sokka: lit i’ll get on tht right away 

Zuko: Cool, let me know if I can do anything else. 

Sokka: sure sure you just sit down and relax 

\---

 **Katara and Zuko**

_October 12th, 9:45 AM_

_(Zuko S. has added Katara W.)_

Zuko: Hey, sorry to bother you.

Katara: What’s up? What’d Sokka do now?

Zuko: Um, nothing really. 

Zuko: I was just wondering if he normally uses the term “babe”?

Katara: Oh lollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Zuko: Sorry if this is stupid. 

Katara: Oh, no, don’t worry!

Katara: But also, yeah, he uses it a lot as a term of endearment.

Zuko: Oh, okay. Cool. Thanks

Zuko: Could you please not tell him I asked?

Katara: Of course!

Zuko: Thanks. 

\---

**R 2 Idiots in love**

_October 12th, 10:01 AM_

Katara: Sokka graduated from bro and dude.

Katara: He has entered his babe phase. 

Aang: oh! Wow that is fast improvement 

Aang: suki how long did it take for sokka to ask you out after he called you babe

Suki: Lol like a week 

Toph: get ready to cough up the money 

Katara: We don’t know if he’ll follow the same pattern. 

Katara: He seems like he’s trying to not overwhelm Zuko. 

Toph: imma overwhelm them soon if they don’t get a move on

Aang: toph what does that mean?

Aang: toph?

Katara: TOPH

\---

 **Unknown Number**

_October 14th, 11:21 PM_

#: I know all about you

Zuko: What?

Zuko: Who is this?

#: How’s daddy treating you?

#: How’s the silver spoon up your ass feel?

#: Fuck you 

Zuko: I don’t know who you are but leave me the fuck alone 

_(Unknown Number Blocked)_

\-- 

**Mai and Zuko**

_October 14th, 11:39 PM_

Zuko: call psl 

_(Incoming call, 11:40 PM)_  
_(Call ended, 3:17 AM)_

Mai: if they try to text you again, call me, and i’ll find them

Zuko: Thank you. 

\--- 

**Unknown Number**

_October 15th, 9:12 PM_

#: you like fire? 

_(Unknown Number Blocked)_

\--- 

**Mai and Zuko**

_October 15th, 9:30 PM_

_(Outgoing call, 9:30 PM)_  
_(Missed call, 9:31 PM)_

Mai: can’t call, parents having party

Mai: can you text?

Zuko: n

Mai: gimme a min

\---

 **Unknown Number**

_October 15th, 9:37 PM_

#: is this sokka?

Sokka: yeah who’s asking 

#: i’m mai, zuko’s friend

#: can you call him?

Sokka: oh shit is everything okay?

#: no

#: he’s been getting weird messages and it fucks with his anxiety

#: i can’t call him rn

Sokka: fuck okay yeah i’ll call him

\---

 **Chem Partners**

_October 15th, 9:41 PM_

_(Outgoing call, 9:41 PM)_  
_(Missed call, 9:42 PM)_

\--- 

**Unknown Number**

_October 15th, 9:42 PM_

_(Unknown Number changed to Mai)_

Sokka: he’s not picking up??

Mai: fuck

Mai: do you know where his house is?

Mai: his uncles out late tonight

Sokka: fuck yeah okay

Sokka: i’ll go check on him

Mai: thanks

Mai: let me know how it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some noise complaints and a new chat member enters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hewwo! 
> 
> this is way later than i was expecting it, but my life sort of went on a nose dive and is still slowly going down but,,, writing is a good distraction so i ended up finishing this

**Apartment Watch**

_October 15th, 10:15 PM_

Apt 243: Do other people hear banging from the third floor? 

Apt 127: It’s really faint down here but yeah

Apt 243: Is someone locked out? 

Apt 301: It’s some highschool kid 

Apt 301: Probably got broken up with or something 

Apt 301: I’ll give him another three minutes before I go and tell him to leave 

Apt 301: Oh, he got let in. 

Apt 243: Thank god, some peace and quiet. 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 15th, 10:19 PM_

Sokka: would it be easier for you to text instead of talk? 

Sokka: or we can just sit here together i don’t mind 

Zuko: pls 

Sokka: okay 

_October 15th, 10:57 PM_

Zuko: did you tell anyone about what we talked about football night? 

Sokka: i have not, not even katara knows 

Zuko: ok. 

Sokka: i promise 

Zuko: i believe you

_October 15th, 11:15 PM_

Zuko: what do you know about my father? 

Sokka: only the basics, rich, owns a weapons business, seems like an asshole

Sokka: sorry if that’s rude 

Zuko: no, that describes him really well

Zuko: he and i don’t really hmm

Zuko: we don’t have a good relationship, at all. 

Zuko: i moved away last year and live with my uncle now

Sokka: that sucks, zuko i’m really sorry you had to go through all that

Zuko: i mean, he did burn half my face off, so the moving wasn’t really that bad compared to that

Sokka: what? 

Zuko: sorry i dont know why i told you that

Zuko: i don’t wanna talk about it anymore

Sokka: that’s fine zuko, that’s fine, whatever you’re comfortable with. 

Sokka: um, do you want me to just talk? it might help you calm down?

Zuko: ok. 

Sokka: are you okay with me hugging you?

Zuko: yeah

_October 15th, 11:46 PM_

Zuko: Wait how’d you even get here?

Sokka: mai texted me asking me to call you and when you didn’t pick up, i drove

Zuko: …...How did Mai even get your number? 

Sokka: dude idek but she scares me in a good way 

Zuko: She’ll be glad to hear that. 

Sokka: if you’re okay with it, do you wanna talk about what happened? 

Zuko: It’s really stupid 

Sokka: dude i don’t care if you say there was a beetle crawling in your kitchen and that terrified you 

Sokka: all of it is valid 

Zuko: That’s a very specific example.

Zuko: Did that happen to you? 

Sokka: no, definitely not 

Zuko: Sure, Sokka. 

Zuko: No bugs, I’ve just been getting weird texts from a random person 

Sokka: hm 

Zuko: And their messages were personal so they must’ve figured out who I am and then dug for information or some shit. 

Zuko: It freaked me out. 

Zuko: I moved here to get away from it all. 

Sokka: yeah that’s fucked up man i would be uncomfortable too

Sokka: would you be okay with sharing what they said? 

Zuko: Yeah

_(Zuko has shared a screenshot)_

Sokka: damn zuko ngl i wish i could fuck up whoever this is 

Sokka: what kind of weirdo does this sort of shit

Zuko: Yeah, I don’t know. 

Zuko: I blocked them the first time but they came back. 

Sokka: that’s a smart decision 

Sokka: if they text again, i’ll find them and punch them 

Zuko: Thanks, Sokka.

Sokka: np babe 

Sokka: how about we watch a movie or youtube something

Zuko: I’d like that. 

\---

**Kat and Sock**

_October 16th, 6:45 PM_

Kat: Where the hell are you?

Kat: Gran Gran’s going to whoop your ass. 

Sock: OH FUCK 

Sock: iw ent to zuko’s house and fell asleep

Kat: YOU SNEAKED OUT??? TO ZUKO’S HOUSE??

Sock: CAN’T YOU LIE TO GRANGRAN FOR ME

Sock: TELL HER I LEFT EARLY TO PRACTICE 

Kat: I will not. 

Sock: p l e a s e katara

Sock: i will do your chores your hw i’ll let you and aang have the house for your next date

Kat: Fine. 

Sock: THANK YOU I LOVE YOU

Kat: Shut up and get yourselves to school. 

\---

**R 2 Idiots in love**

_October 16th, 8:01 AM_

Suki: Did Zuko and Sokka come to school together? 

Katara: Sokka snuck out to his house for some reason. 

Aang: HE K 

Katara: Yeah, he’s getting braver.

Toph: get ready to cough up the cold hard cash suckers 

Suki: Maybe I miscalculated. 

Aang: I love the love in the air 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 16th, 9:03 PM_

Sokka: is that jet?

Zuko: I don’t know what he looks like? 

Sokka: lol neither do i

Sokka: but i haven’t seen the dude sitting in the back all year 

Zuko: Oh, yeah maybe.

Sokka: do we ask him what he’s been doing? 

Zuko: Let’s not, not feeling up to more confrontation. 

Sokka: okay yeah 

\--- 

**One Brain Cell**

_October 16th, 10:22 PM_

Sokka: yall ever get annoyed at someone for breathing 

Katara: Yeah, all the time with you. 

TophRock: HAH

Sokka: that hurts? but also? fuck you my breathings amazing?

Sokka: but no

Aang: what’s up bro

Sokka: jet finally showed up to class

Aang: wow that’s nice of him to finally show up 

Zuko: I have never met a more infuriating boy.. 

TophRock: wow is this the first time we’re seeing zuko rant about someone

TophRock: FUCK IT UP ZUKO FUCK IT UP

Zuko: He would not shut up? He kept smiling all smugly? Why? What is he thinking about?

Suki: Sounds like a creep. 

Aang: Hmm, I’d say don’t judge the kid but since he’s made things hard for you guys hmm

Zuko: He didn’t even read the pre-lab or even help during the lab, he just stood there talking

Aang: wow that is annoying, props on you guys for dealing with it like adults

Sokka: if ms. park hadn’t been there i’d have shut him up

Katara: Lol sure Sokka. 

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_October 16th, 2:37 PM_

Mai: how’re you 

Zuko: Better, thank you

Mai: your little boy toy forgot to text me back 

Zuko: He’s not my boy toy what the hell

Mai: look me in the eyes and tell me that again 

Zuko: How did you even find his number 

Mai: changing the subject i see

Zuko: Not answering my question I see. 

Zuko: Thank you, though. 

Mai: ye bitch 

Zuko: Are you ever going to tell me who you’re dating 

Mai: eh

Mai: you know both

Zuko: BOTH??

Mai: yeah fucker both

Mai: you got a problem with that?

Zuko: Yeah? Like how tf did you get two girls and I don’t even have one guy 

Mai: dont worry fucker i have a feeling you’re gonna be fine

Mai: im sure your boy toys waiting for you

Zuko: Yeah, we’re getting coffee and working on our lab

Mai: have fun on your date

Zuko: It’s not a date! 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 16th, 2:45 PM_

Sokka: hey sorry i'm late! coming to the car now!

Sokka: jet hit me up after my class

Sokka: said he wants to help out with the work and wants to be added to the chat

Zuko: Oh

Sokka: we don’t need to add him to this one 

Zuko: Yeah, I’d like that

Sokka: cool then I’ll make a new one and add him to that one

Zuko: Thanks 

Sokka: of course babe 

Sokka: ill make the chat, go to my locker, and then be right there

Zuko: Cool, I’ll wait by the car. 

\---

**AP Chem Lab**

_October 16th, 2:50 PM_

_(Sokka W. has added Zuko S. and Jet F. )_

Sokka: hey bro 

Jet: yo 

Zuko: Hello 

Jet: nice to meet you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it and that you're all doing well!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a candy map and more chem labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have finally entered winter break and have more time to write! 
> 
> as you can see, i think i've finally figured out how many chapters are left in this story, but knowing me and my utter lack of math skills, i might be wrong. but we are for sure coming up on the end of everything and i'm both sad and very happy. 
> 
> hope you like the chapter!

**Document: Postlab 4**  
Jet F. commented: 

Hey could you rewrite this? We aren’t trying to sound like middle schoolers

**Chem Partners**

_October 23rd, 6:34 PM_

Zuko: Is murder still illegal? 

Sokka: yeah babe it’s very not legal 

Zuko: Damn it. 

Sokka: what’s up? who do you want to kill? 

Zuko: Jet. 

Sokka: ah what’s he done now?

Zuko: He commented on the doc and said my sentences sound like a middle schooler wrote them

Sokka: tf

Sokka: ????????????????????????????

Sokka: he hasn’t even been helping out with anything and he’s being an asshole about it? 

Sokka: rude 

Zuko: Yeah

Zuko: Could you read my work and see if he’s right though?

Zuko: I don’t wanna turn in something bad.

Sokka: of course but i’m sure it’s great 

Zuko: Thanks. 

\---

**Kat and Sock**

_October 23rd, 6:55 PM_

Sock: i wanna punch someone so bad

Kat: Alternatively, don’t. 

Sock: but he made zuko feel bad!

Kat: That won’t hold up in a court of law. 

Sock: >:( it should 

Kat: Sucks, go comfort your boyfriend instead. 

Sock: he isn’t my boyfriend

Kat: Yet. 

Sock: yet 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_October 23rd, 7:03 PM_

Sokka: hey i read the part you did

Sokka: it seemed fine to me???? 

Sokka: you write really well so idk wtf he’s talking about 

Zuko: Ah, thank you. 

Zuko: Should I change anything then? Don’t want him to think I’m ignoring him. 

Sokka: fuck him,,,, maybe just change a word to a synonym and then resolve his comment

Zuko: Ahaha okay, thanks Sokka.

Sokka: of course love

\---

**Kat and Sock**

_October 23rd, 7:05 PM_

Sock: FUCKKKK KATARA THIS IS YOUR FAULT

Kat: Sounds like bullshit, but what happened.

Sock: you put zuko being my boyfriend in my head!!!!!

Socks: AND I FUCKING CALLED HIM LOVE

Kat: LMAOOOO 

Kat: That’s all on you lover boy. 

Sock: how do i come back from this 

\---

**Katara and Zuko**

_October 23rd, 7:09 PM_

Zuko: Um, does Sokka also call his friends love too? 

Katara: Ahha

Katara: Only those that he’s really close to. 

Zuko: Oh, okay thank you

Katara: Yeah, for sure, let me know if my idiot brother does anything else that confuses you. 

Zuko: Sure. 

\---

**Kat and Sock**

_October 23rd, 7:11 PM_

Kat: I fixed it for you. 

Kat: Get your shit together Sokka and just ask the poor dude out.

Kat: You’re confusing him. 

Sock: jaosdjfoaweijralskdf

Sock: just end me

Kat: No, you have to do my chores like you promised. 

Kat: Also, Aang’s coming over on Saturday so don’t bother us. 

Sock: but aang loves me

Kat: Yeah, but I don’t, so stay out. 

Sock: :( fine 

Kat: The dishes are waiting for you :) 

Sock: :(

\---  
**AP Chem Lab**

_October 23rd, 7:32 PM_

Zuko: Okay, I think the post-lab’s done. 

Zuko: Just don’t forget that we have to do the prelab 

Jet: sure bro

\---

**Ethyl Acetate SDS**

Warning Word: Danger 

Hazards: 

Flammable liquids: Category 2  
Eye irritation: Category 2A  
Specific target organ toxicity-single exposure: Category 3 (Narcotic effects)

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 30th, 2:31 PM_

Boomerman: does anyone thats not aang or katara wanna meet up

Boomerman: im being kicked out of the house :(((

Boomerman: they don’t love me

TwinkleToes: i love you bro!!

Boomerman: lies,,, all lies,,,, 

TwinkleToes: we can have a friends date!

SugarQueen: Sokka if you steal my boyfriend from me today I will tell Gran-Gran. 

Boomerman: :((((((((((((((((((((

BadassFan: I’m busy, sorry, have practice. 

TophRocks: My parents have this party that I apparently need to be at so s u c ks bitch you don’t get my presence 

Boomerman: disappointing 

Zuko: I’m free, if you wanna come over. 

Zuko: We could go to my uncle’s tea shop or something. 

Boomerman: jalsdfj that sounds amazing i’ll pick you up in ten minutes 

\---

**R the 2 Idiots in love**

_October 30th, 2:33 PM_

Suki: Toph you said last week that the party doesn’t start till like 8 

Toph: :)))

Aang: toph you can’t keep cheating!

Toph: hey! you and katara are the ones that kicked him out

Toph: i just took the opportunity handed to me 

Katara: Aang, love, put down your phone :) 

Aang: we’re making halloween cookies!! 

Aang: byee

Suki: I fully expect to be fed some of these cookies 

Toph: what suki said

Katara: yall can have some when you come over for halloween tomorrow 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 30th, 9:02 PM_

BadassFan: Everyone sound off on what your costumes are for tomorrow

TwinkleToes: a veggie burger! 

Sugarqueen: Elizabeth Bennet. 

TophRock: that’s an interesting couples costume you’ve got going there

TophRock: i’m going as a rock

BadassFan: Stunning. 

BadassFan: I’m going as a ninja. 

Boomerman Zuko had a great idea 

Boomerman: I’m going as a Beetlejuice 

Boomerman: and he’s going as the male version of lydia

BadassFan: Huh, Zuko you like musicals? 

Zuko: Yeah, I do. I really wanna actually see a show in broadway eventually instead of bootlegs 

BadassFan: Nice dude that’s cool

TwinkleToes: and you guys already have your costumes? 

Zuko: We spent the day buying stuff for the costume 

TophRock: simps 

Boomerman: you’re just jealous our costume is better than yours

Aang: i think mine is the best honestly 

Aang: or maybe katara’s 

Aang: i mean, i’m sure your guys costumes are great too 

TophRock: simp 

_October 31st, 4:31 PM_

SugarQueen: Come over in like 20 minutes? 

SugarQueen: We can eat the cookies I made and take some pictures. 

Boomerman: And we have to teach zuko the candy map

Zuko: can someone give me a ride? 

BadassFan: I’ll do it, it’s on the way

BadassFan: Put the keys down Sokka

Boomerman: i could pick him up!

BadassFan: Sit your ass down, Sokka 

Boomerman: :( fine 

Zuko: Thank you, Suki!

BadassFan: Don’t sweat it, I have to pick up Toph too 

BadassFan: I’m leaving right now so please get ready 

TophRock: you go it booboo 

Zuko: Um, what Toph said. 

SugarQueen: Remember we’re doing scary movies afterward!

\---

**INSTAGRAM**

**Sockka_:**

[ID: Sokka is dressed in a pinstriped suit. His hair is messy and has been sprayed green, and he has makeup on his skin that makes him look like a ghoul. His arms are around Zuko, who is dressed in black jeans with a lacy black dress shirt and a black choker around his neck. Zuko is holding two pumpkin shaped baskets that are almost overfilled with candy] 

231 Likes

Sockka_: Once again, my Candy Map™ proves to be amazing! 

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 31st, 9:01 PM_

SugarQueen: You guys better not pick a stupid movie while I’m making the popcorn. 

TophRock: now we’re going to pick a bad movie on purpose sugartits

Zuko: But the bad horror movies are the best

SugarQueen: No, Zuko, you haven’t seen the sorta shit Sokk makes us watch

BadassFan: He made us watch cars one time. 

Boomerman: CARS IS A THEATRICAL MASTERPIECE 

Boomerman: you guys are just cowards 

Zuko: I might have to rethink our friendship. 

TophRock: LMAO

TwinkleToes: it’s okay sokka i still support you 

Boomerman: i have one (1) true friend

\---

**Unknown Number**

_October 31st, 10:21 PM_

#: having fun? 

#: you fuck up other people’s lives and then you have fun?

(Unknown Number Blocked)

\---

**B R O**

_October 31st, 10:23 PM_

BRO: hey sokka 

BRO: is zuko okay?

BROBRO: what why what’s wrong

BRO: he got really pale dude come to the living room leave the popcorn

BROBRO: fuck

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_October 31st, 10:42 PM_

Boomerman: okay pay attention

Boomerman: zuko has given me permission to explain wtf has been happening

Boomerman: he’s been getting weird texts from unknown numbers that he keeps blocking

Boomerman: and we went a week without anything weird and then they texted again tonight

SugarQueen: Oh my god that has to be so stress inducing

SugarQueen: I’m sorry you have to go through this 

TophRocks: people can be little shits huh

TwinkleToes: bro, zuko do you need a hug???

Zuko: I would appreciate a hug. 

TwinkleToes: i got you dude!

BadassFan: How about we have a sleepover? Everyone's nerves seem shot

SugarQueen: Yeah Gran-Gran’s fine with that. 

TwinkleToes: group cuddles!

Zuko: Thank you guys. 

TwinkleToes: you don’t have to deal with this alone! 

TwinkleToes: it’s gonna be okay bro!

\---

**Woodbridge High School Emergency Message**

_November 1st, 10:11 AM_

There is currently a fire in the sciences building. All students have been evacuated to the football field and the County Fire Department is on site now. Parents should be able to start picking up their students in about an hour, but they must make sure to sign their student out with the teachers stationed at the entrance of the field. We will continue to keep you updated as we get more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> have a nice day and happy holidays!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some missing friends and some missing money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason this chapter was hard to write and i have no idea why.
> 
> hope you enjoy it though!

**One Brain Cell**

_November 1st, 9:55 AM_

SugarQueen: Sound off

TophRock: in the field with my math class

BadassFan: Same with my econ class, towards the end of the field

TwinkleToes: i’m in the middle of the field! 

SugarQueen: @Boomerman @Zuko

TwinkleToes: just overheard my teacher say it was in the science building

TwinkleToes: they have lab this period right???

BadassFan: Fuck

SugarQueen: I’m going to kill them if they got hurt. 

TophRock: props to them for getting me out of my math class if it was them tho

SugarQueen: Toph, it’s not funny. 

TophRock: i know, i’m stressed sorry

TophRock: humor as a defense mechanism is *chefs kisses*

SugarQueen: Sorry, yeah I’m really stressed now too

_November 1st, 10:13 AM_

BadassFan: Still nothing?

SugarQueen: No. 

TwinkleToes: i’m keeping an eye out to see if they end up popping up 

TophRock: could they have left their phones in class

BadassFan: Zuko maybe 

BadassFan: But I know for a fact that Sokka keeps his phone in his pocket at all times 

SugarQueen: Yeah.

SugarQueen: My dad called me and said parents are allowed to pick us up in an hour.

SugarQueen: He can’t reach Sokka either.

TwinkleToes: bro :( 

_November 1st, 10:32 AM_

Boomerman: hey

SugarQueen: Oh my god Sokka.

TwinkleToes: BRO

BadassFan: Where were you

TophRock: where’s zuko

Boomerman: zuko’s here with me 

Boomerman: he cut his hand pretty bad so he can’t type

TophRock: wtf did the fire actually happen in your lab?????????

Boomerman: yeah it did

Boomerman: and guess fucking WHO 

TwinkleToes: you? 

Boomerman: WHAT NO 

Boomerman: FUCKING JET THAT’S WHO

Boomerman: i'm so insanely pissed it’s not even funny

SugarQueen: Where are you now? 

Boomerman: at the teacher’s station up front

Boomerman: zuko had to get treated by the paramedic

Boomerman: he didn’t want me to leave so i stayed with him

TwinkleToes: how is he?

Boomerman: freaked out and tired,, he’s sorta out of it right now

Boomerman: got scared by the fire

BadassFan: what even happened?

Boomerman: jet was messing around with the bunsen burner for some fucking reason

Boomerman: we didn’t even need it for this lab fucking idiot told him to stop

Boomerman: i left to go check our data with another group

Boomerman: and the next thing i know there’s some yelling and a fire

Boomerman: i think it was small though??? ms. park fire extinguished that shit but i guess the fire department had to come anyway 

Boomerman: zuko probs knows more about what happened

Boomerman: he also somehow cut his hand and then we all   
got out

TwinkleToes: ahh I’m glad you guys are okay!!!!

Boomerman: yeah man me too

Boomerman: fuckk

BadassFan: Yeah, that really sums this all up well

BadassFan: We all need a break

SugarQueen: I’d have to double check with my dad, but I’m sure you guys could come over. 

SugarQueen: If it’s okay with your families. 

TophRocks: i'm down my parents are out of town and i should be able to sneak away from whatever staff picks me up

TwinkleToes: ^^^^^ but less sneaking

TwinkleToes: where’s jet now?

Boomerman: idk ms. park took him somewhere

Boomerman: hope i never see him again

Boomerman: might punch the asshole 

TwinkleToes: bro i love you but maybe violence isn’t the best approach right now

BadassFan: Agreed, and you might break your thumb 

Boomerman: fine 

\---

**Uncle and Zuko**

_November 1st, 10:45 AM_

Uncle: Nephew are you alright?

Uncle: I just got the notification about what happened

Uncle: Zuko? 

Zuko: hello uncle iroh

Zuko: it’s me sokka!

Zuko: zuko hurt his hand, so i’m typing for him 

Uncle: That’s very nice of you, thank you Sokka. 

Uncle: How is Zuko?

Zuko: he’s doing better, he’s talking more and his hands wrapped up now 

Uncle: That’s great, I’m glad he’s doing better. 

Uncle: Can you please tell him that I’ll be there to pick him up as soon as I can. 

Zuko: okay, he said to take your time

Uncle: Ah, well, I’ll take his concern into consideration. 

Zuko: oh actually, uncle iroh!

Zuko: my dad says it’s okay for us to have a sort of sleep over with the others 

Zuko: just to calm everyone's nerves 

Uncle: I’d like Zuko to come home for a little bit, but after that, it’s alright with me.

Uncle: What does Zuko say?

Zuko: he nodded!

Uncle: Lovely. 

Uncle: Give him a hug for me. 

Zuko: a hug??

Uncle: Yes, a hug.

Zuko: okay

Uncle: Thank you, Sokka. 

Zuko: glad to help

\---

**SnowFlurry Hot Cocoa**

Directions: 

1\. Boil enough water or milk for a regular sized mug  
2\. Pour water or milk into mug  
3\. Add in hot cocoa powder and mix

\---

**Netflix**

Top Ten:   
1\. Christmas Switch 1   
2\. Cali Christmas  
3\. Christmas Prince  
[Scroll to see more]

\--- 

**Chem Partners**

_November 1st. 4:16 PM_

Zuko: hey i wanna talk

Sokka: oh bb for sure

Zuko: i mean i thnk so

Sokka: if ur not sure we can keep watching more movies

Zuko: weve watched 3 movies alresdy

Sokka: okay do you want me to type for you?

Zuko: no its ok

Sokka: ok love i’ll tell the others to pause the smurfs

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_November 1st, 4:19 PM_

Zuko: i think i’ve figured out hwo to tupe with one hand 

Boomerman: i stan a talented man 

BadassFan: We can read through any typos don’t worry

Zuko: ok

Zuko: i thibk its best if i just start at the begnning 

Zuko: so everyone understands whts happening 

Zuko: my dad’s the ceo of this weapons manufacturing and hes an asshoke 

Zuko: to me and to his workers and just generally anybdoy that’s not him

Zuko: he hurt me and i don’t react to fire well at all, but thts as much as im going to talk about tht

Zuko: a few years ago a fire broke out in one of his factories and 15 people died because the building wasn’t up to code and the company got sued and they just got off with some fines because my ddd knows the prosectures and judges 

Zuko: anyway turns out jet’s parents were two of those people killed 

TophRocks: well fuck

Zuko: yea 

Zuko: gues he found out who my dad was and started bothering me cause he couldn’t get at the big man

BadassFan: Shit Zuko, that, is a mess 

BadassFan: Did it all come to a head today then?

Zuko: yea

Zuko: he started playing with the bunsn burner and asking if i was scared nd i told him to turn it off 

Zuko: sokka told him to turn it off nd then he left 

Zuko: and then he said he knew who my dad was and shit and started yelling at me abut his parents

Zuko: it was relly an accdint tho he got angry and knocked over th bunsn burner and i got scared and dropped the beaker of ethyl acetate 

Zuko: don’t rmbr how i cut my hand 

Zuko: but yeah thts the basic gist of it 

TwinkleToes: don’t misconstrue the silence rn as anything bad 

TwinkleToes: i think we’re all trying to really understand everything so we can give you a good response

Zuko: thnks its ok its convoluted 

SugarQueen: I mean, based on what you’ve said, I can understand where Jet was coming from. 

SugarQueen: But you didn’t deserve any of that

BadassFan: Yeah

TwinkleToes: hm hm yeah i can sympathize with him

TwinkleToes: but it doesn’t make it valid for him to hurt someone who had no connection to the actual problem 

TwinkleToes: especially since you've also been hurt by the same man

Boomerman: yea whtever he shouldnt have been such a fucking asshole and put the school in danger

TophRock: at least you guys figured out who the weird texts were 

Zuko: yea nd im glad evryones safe too

TophRock: also 

_TophRock has changed Zuko S. to Fireman_

SugarQueen: TOPH NO

TophRock: toph yes 

TophRock: zuko do you like it

Fireman: um yea sorta funny actually

Fireman: thnk you toph 

TophRock: yea bitch 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_November 1st, 5:32 PM_

Zuko: hey

Zuko: just wantd to chek on you

Zuko: howre you doing 

Sokka: ah hm 

Sokka: i think im okay 

Sokka: cause youre okay

Zuko: oh thank u

Zuko: youre v nice

Sokka: well i mean i love you 

Zuko: i really admire how open u r with ur friends 

Sokka: ?? i mean i am but how is that related to saying i love you

Zuko: katara said you tell your friends u love them ?

Sokka: ? no

Zuko: oh

\---

**R the 2 Idiots In Love**

_November 1st, 5:32 PM_

Toph: guess hwatfuckers

Suki: What

Toph: pay up bitches 

Katara: ARE YOU SERIOUS????

Toph: you know how they went to sokka’s room???

Toph: i just passed by trying to go to the bathroom nd over heard sokka dyinG

Toph: “i Love you zuko”

Toph: “wait what?”

Toph: “i love you?”

Toph: i think zuko’s brain overheated its been quiet

Aang: you’re eavesdropping???

Toph: it’s not my fault if sokka speaks at Maximum Volume 

Toph: OH NO THERE’RE KISSING NOISES NOW NO

Toph: disgusting 

Toph: anyway give me my money fuckers they’re for sure dating

Katara: Brb going to go beat my brother's ass. 

Katara: Can’t believe he made me lose 50 bucks. 

Aang: toph tell the newlyweds we’re gonna play boardgames 

\---

**Chem Partners**

_November 1st, 7:39 PM_

Sokka: You’re my boyfriend.

Zuko: wow perf grammar we’ve switched positions 

Zuko: i am indeed 

Sokka: wow 

Sokka: so you like me right?

Zuko: thts typically a requirement to a relationship right?

Zuko: embarrassingly ive had a crush on you since that first pep rally 

Sokka: jaosdfjalej ive had a crush on you since i hit you on the head!! 

Sokka: we couldve been dating this whole time :((

Zuko: its only been like 2 months 

Zuko: are we going too fast?

Sokka: no such thing when it's me and you!! 

Sokka: anyway so,,,,, you wont hate me if i 

_Sokka has changed chat name to: Boom and Fire_

Zuko: you’re an idiot

Sokka: HAH BUT NOW I’M YOUR IDIOT 

Zuko: yeah you are

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_November 1st, 7:43 PM_

TophRock: if the lovebirds could pls stop being so disgusting 

Boomerman: you cant even see us????

TophRock: I DON’T NEED TO SEE YOU TWO TO KNOW YOU’RE BEING DISGUSTING ON THE COUCH

BadassFan: You two are sitting on the couch texting each other, you aren’t subtle

TwinkleToes: it’s Zuko’s turn on jenga 

Fireman: oh sorry

TwinkleToes: its ok dont worry about it :) i understand how love makes u feel 

SugarQueen: awww aang 

TophRock: now we have two couples in here great 

BadassFan: At least one good thing came from today?

TophRock: fine

\---

**Mai and Zuko**

_November 1st, 11:43 PM_

Mai: u okay? 

Mai: just heard about what happened at your school

Zuko: yea im ok just hurt my hand

Mai: ah youre infringing on my lower case aesthetics 

Zuko: i also now hav a boyfriend 

Mai: fucking finally

Zuko: what

Mai: finally got ur heads out of your asses

Zuko: my head was not in my ass 

Mai: Zuko, this is Azula, stop distracting my date. 

Zuko: what the hell

Zuko: mai you’re dating azula?????????????????

Mai: And Ty-lee, so if you could shut the fuck up and let me have my girl friends’ attention, that’d be great

Mai: bye zuko glad you’re okay

Zuko: what the hell

Zuko: congrats on dating my sister i guess? And ty-lee??

\---

**One Brain Cell**

_November 2nd, 12:01 PM_

Boomerman: why am i missing 50 bucks????????????

Boomerman: how did i lose 50 bucks?????????????????

SugarQueen: Maybe be more organized.

Boomerman: :(((((((((((( my moneyyyyyyy :((((((((((

\---

**Boom and Fire**

_November 2nd, 12:03 PM_

Zuko: do you need money? 

Sokka: nah im good 

Sokka: im sad aboot my money thooo :(((

Zuko: that’s rough buddy

Sokka: u know what would make me feel better?

Zuko: what?

Sokka: a kiss! 

Zuko: idiot

Sokka: you know i’m really happy i hit you in the head that day

Zuko: surprisingly, me too 

Sokka: love you

Zuko: i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally got their shit together! thank you for reading!! the last chapter should also be up either today or tomorrow.
> 
> merry christmas and i hope you have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph has some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are! can't believe we actually got to the end but happy that we did. thank you for reading and sticking by these past two ish months!

**One Brain Cell**

_November 17th, 3:46 PM_

BadassFan: Does anyone have an explanation for why I’m seeing Toph on the goddamn sign of the admin building? 

SugarQueen: I’m sorry what?

BadassFan: Toph’s just sitting on that big admin building sign holding something

TwinkleToes: damn it takes some skill to get up there nice job toph

SugarQueen: You’ve been up there too Aang???? 

TwinkleToes: yup! It was fun

BadassFan: Oh my god oh no 

SugarQueen: What what what??

Boomerman: yall are ruining my cuddle session with zuko with your incessant ping ping pings

BadassFan: This is like watching a horror movie play out

Boomerman: what’s up

BadassFan: I can see Jet in the admin office talking to someone so it’s just the horror of seeing what Toph has planned 

TwinkleToes: the plot thickens 

Fireman: Um, she’s doing what now? 

SugarQueen: Toph you better get down from there! 

SugarQueen: I know you can read these! 

SugarQueen: If you get one more detention your parents are going to get notified! 

BadassFan: OH MY GOD 

Boomerman: what what now i’m invested 

BadassFan: SHE’S HOLDING A FUCKING MELON 

SugarQueen: THAT COULD KILL SOMEBODY TOPH! 

BadassFan: Jet’s walking towards the door

BadassFan: THIS IS SO BAD I FEEL SO BAD FOR LAUGHING

BadassFan: He walked out and Toph just fucking dropped the melon on his head 

Boomerman: BAHAHAHAA 

Boomerman: toph’s the best

BadassFan: His head is just 

BadassFan: It’s just stuck in the melon I feel so bad 

BadassFan: Gimme a second, gonna go help the poor boy

TophRock: calm ur tits everyone it was almost rotten so it was Soft

TophRock: and suki’s helping him get it off he’s fine 

TophRock: that was fun though and also,, 

_TophRock has changed TophRock to MelonLord_

MelonLord: I am now MelonLord 

Boomerman: we all bow down to the melonlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> got a tumblr, so if you wanna watch me slowly lose my mind  
> [starryyam](http://starryyam.tumblr.com)


End file.
